Trapped
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Hotch and Reid are stuck inside a bank during a robbery. Reid gets shot and as Hotch tries to save his life and stop the robbery the rest of the team does whatever is possible to try and save them,especially Morgan. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Just because my second favorite relationship is Hotch/Reid and I haven't seen any of these kinds of fics out there.**

**I put the language as Spanish, my bad! **

**Prologue **

"Boy, it's hot," Reid commented as they stepped out in front of the bank.

"It is," Hotch agreed. "This'll only take a few," he told the kid who nodded.

"I'll come with you, it'll be cooler inside." That got a smile out of Hotch's normal calm extererior. For some reason the kid was always able to make him smile. Something he respected and liked about Reid.

They both groaned inwardly at the long line.

It was then that something happened so quickly that neither saw it.

"Everybody down!" They heard gunshots. They froze and ducked and looked around. Hotch's insinct was to grab his gun but something told him not to. Four men, 3 with rifles and one with a regular gun, was firing. They demanded the weapons from the guards.

Hotch glanced sideways at Reid. He shook his head slightly and Reid knew what he wanted. To hide the guns until they could use it. But one of them surprised them as they padded everyone down. Reid leaned his head back and closed his eyes. _Great_ .

Hotch also closed his eyes.

"What's this?" The man with the regular gun demanded as he tossed both guns out from Hotch and Reid. "You trying to pull something on me?"

"No-" Reid started to say but the robber backhanded him. Hotch's knuckles tightened.

"You're FBI agents?" He noticed the badges on the side. Real fear was in his voice now.

"That's right," Hotch growled. "You're looking at life without parole if you don't stop this right now."

Reid frowned, unsure if that was true or not.

The man suddenly grabbed Reid. Hotch half rose, his body stiffened. He was ready to spring.

"Give me the other gun!" The man demanded. Hotch stared at him calmly.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The coldness of the gun pressed against Reid's trembling cheeks.

"FBI Agents like you ALWAYS carry two guns!" Hotch pursed his lips. Even thoug the robber was right he was clearly paraniod.

"Do it, now!" Hotch stared at Reid and saw the fear in the kid's eyes and sighed. Finally he wipped the gun out from under his pants leg.

"You got anymore?"

"No.'His voice was cold.

"I want you to open the vault," the man said to the bank manager, still holding Reid hostage. "If you don't this man dies and his death is your fault."

Hotch watched, protectivtly, while strategizing moves.

This he did not see coming. The manager had started to open the vault but when the robber got close to him he turned around to try and grab hold of the gun. The Robber moved out of the way and when he did so the gun fired. People screamed and Reid froze as the bullet hit him.

"Reid!" Hotch shoute-real fear in his eyes- and watched as the kid's body collapsed to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for not updating sooner, I've had writers block on this story.**

"Reid!" Hotch shouted. He starte to move, a gun was placed towards his head.

"Don't move your you die," the voice behind him growled. Fear filled him. Not for his own safety, but for his young collegue who was laying on the floor, unmoving.

"If you don't let me go to him, he'll die!" He shouted to the man who shot Reid. "Do you REALLY want the murder of an FBI agent on your hands? That'll get you the electric chair!" He wasn't sure how true that was, and didn't care

The man stared at him. Hotch saw the paranoid part of the man enter him.

"Let him go."

Hotch rushed past the terrified hostages as he hurried to Reid. He checked his pulse. It was still there. Sighing in relief he took off his jacket. The rifles moved towards him.

"I just need to put pressure on the wound," he said. The leader slowly nodded as Hotch stripped Reid's shirt as he placed the jacket on him.

"Sir?" A man suddenly spoke. The leader pointed his gun at him and he raised his hand quickly. "I...I'm a doctor. I might be able to help." Hotch glanced at the man, almost pleadingly. The man sighed and nodded.

"All right, but no tricks."

The man, with small glasses and average body crawled over to them timidly. A young women nearby was sobbing.

"May I?" The man asked Hotch who nodded gratefully. The doctor studied the wound.

"He needs surgery!" He pressed his ear against the chest. "Shit...he's stopped breathing!"

"What?" Panic shot through Hotch's throat.

"No surgery! He's not getting out!" The man growled. "Get him breathing, and fast!"

The doctor looked panicked.

Then he suddenly thought of something.

"Does anyone have an eye dropper? Please!"

"I...I do!" an old man said. One of the robbers snatched it and brought it over to the doctor who glanced at the man in charge.

"I need something sharp, like a knife."

Hotch watched instensly, his breathing becoming faster paced. He bit his lip. The man grabbed a pocket knife from the pile of wallets and knifes and other pocket like materials they had gathered.

The doctor nodded.

"Right, now I need some tape!"

Some from the counter was passed to him. He cut the eye dropper apart and kept the plastic tube. They all watched in breathless anticipation as the knife pressed against Reid's neck.

"What are you doing?" Hotch demanded.

"Sh," hissed the doctor. He placed the tube on hole and taped it to the skin. Quickly he breathed into the plasic. Suddenly Reid started to cough and gasp for air, still remaining unconscience.

Everyone clapped.

"Silence!" One of the robbers roared. The main leader nodded.

"Good work, can you keep him alive? So I don't have to pay for his death?"

"I think so,but if he doesn't get surgery soon..."

"If things go smoothly he'll get to surgery. You better keep him alive, if he dies-you die."

The doctor swallowed and nodded. The man turned then, to answer the phone that started to ring. Hotch glanced at the doctor.

"Thank you," he whispered. "I am sorry for getting you into this."

"It's okay," sighed the doctor, placing the jacket again on Reid's bloody chest. "I just wish there was more I can do for him." Hotch squeezed Reid's cold hand.

"Yeah, me too."

_"I'm so sorry Ried" _he thought._ "I never should have brought you here...so sorry."_

* * *

Rossi stared at the news, his face filled with fear and worry. He recoginzed that bank. It was the bank Reid and Hotch were at.

"We have to go now," He told the team as he walked out the door.

"Go?" Morgan stood up, rather lazily. It was nice to have breaks from cases once in a while. "Go where?"

"To the bank Hotch and Morgan are at... it's being robbed."

"WHAT?" Emily said but Rossi was already out the door. Shock, then fear, then proctectivness filled Morgan, and fear filled them asll as they hurried to follow Rossi-still trying to grasp what the hell just happened.

**I hope this was good, again sorry for the long update!**


End file.
